Night of Destiny
by APienkoss
Summary: A Yani/Yugi fic for Keara


Night of Destiny

By Alex Pienkoss

(A Yami/Yugi Yaoi fic for Keara, Happy Valentine's Day.)

The cold evening winds blew through the streets of Domino City, making the trees dance to the rhythm and pace of the wind. The city's clocks pointed at the hour of midnight, as a few people were out for reasons of their own. Ninety percent of the youth were sleeping, for the morning sun will bring the start of the Battle City Duel, the biggest Duel competition even known. There are those that dream of victory while others dream of owning the rarest cards in Duel Monster's history.

But for person in the entire city, the next day is the beginning of a great destiny….

At the Turtle Game Shop, on of the many card shops in town, all was quiet as the occupants were sleeping. The Shop's owner, Grandpa Moto, was in a deep sleep in his bedroom while a young duelist was slightly turning in his sleep in his bedroom. His violet/black/gold spiky hair lay on the pillow as his face shoed signs of uneasiness and worry, as a worry for tomorrow's challenge's bother his mind and heart.

(-------)

The young boy's, Yugi Moto, life turned interesting the day that he solved the Millennium Puzzle and met the spirit inside. Together they faced and duel against the best duelist in the card game and saved his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers from Pegasus, the founder of the Duel Monster's game. And in the process, won the grand prize money need to pay for his best friend's, Joey Wheeler, sister's eye operation. After that, things seem to be returning normal until he encountered Bandit Keith and learned that he was beginning controlled by controlled by a new enemy. Now tomorrow bring now only a clash with the enemy, but also helping the spirit in finding out on his identity and his history.

(--------)

Deep in Yugi's mind/soul, Yugi was laying on his bed on his side of the soul. The room was filled with toys and carried a feel if purity and innocents. Yugi sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling as he heard the door open and Yami Yugi, the spirit that took on a more mature appearance of Yugi, stepped inside.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami said as he closed the door behind him, "I sensed that you are troubled."

"I'm alright more or less." Yugi answered, "I'm just concerned about tomorrow."

Yami walked over and sat down on Yugi's bed, "you know you can tell me anything that troubles you Yugi."

Yugi sighed again as he sat up and sat next to Yami as well.

"I'm just worried about the Battle City Duel." Yugi explained, "Between this new enemy that will be after us and finding out your past, I'm just afraid that I mess up then………"

Yami gently placed his hand on Yugi's left shoulder to interrupt Yugi, "Everything will be alright Yugi, without your pure heart and determination, all of us would have never come this far and had better lives."

Yugi had a light smile on his face and a blush, "thanks Yami."

Yami smiled back as he gently caress Yugi's shoulder, surprising Yugi.

"If you were born around my time Yugi, you would have been viewed as equal as a Pharaoh." Yami said gently.

Yugi's heart rate started to increase as he caught Yami's stare, his face blushing deeper and becoming warmer. Yami gently placed his forehead on Yugi's, staring deep into Yugi's violet eyes.

"Y….Yami….." Yugi gently voiced out, his mind and heart in a whirl of emotions.

Yami gently placed a finger on Yugi's lips; gently rubbing them, "Its alright Yugi, let me reward you as you should be rewarded."

Before Yugi could do or say anything, Yami leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Yugi's eyes went wide as possible as his entire face was red and overheating. Part of his mind was going nuts as this was not a normal thing for him but yet another part of him felt alright with Yami as he was the only being that truly knows him inside and out. Slowly that part of his mind was growing stronger as his closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

Both eye were closed as both lips were stilled connected, feelings coursing through each other as though their souls were connecting with one another. Shortly, the kiss was broken as both stared into each other's eyes.

"Yami, I don't…….."

"I know that you don't feel the same way with other guys, but I sensed a strong connection, no a feeling between us that felt right." Yami said

Yugi gently nodded his head, as he knew that there was that connection. Yami smiled and gently kissed Yugi again.

"From now on, no matter what challenges await us, you are never alone as you have your family and your friends." Yami said softly with a smile, "And you have me."

Yugi smiled deeply and they both embraced each other as they fell backwards and lay on the bed together.

(----------)

Out in the real world, a sleeping Yugi was sleeping with ease as a smile was seen on his face. If there were anyone present and saw the events that have transpired, they may aruge that it was nothing more then a fling or a moment of love, but there are some things in the world that can not be named or described, a feeling that can only be shared by two people whose souls are connected.

Such on a night that destiny was about to begin.

The End

(------------)

Hey there, APienkoss here. Now I know by now that most people are in a complete shock by what has happened here. But what you see is true, the Insane Genius Writer has in fact written a Yaoi piece, although it may be considered crap.

Now as to why I wrote this because a year ago, this day, a girl did something that completely changed my world and life forever. She admitted her feelings for me. And sometime after that, two more girls admitted their feelings for me, which even changed my life even more. And I know that one day I will have to choose one of them but for now I will love and treat each of them equally.

And the common thing those three have is that they are Yaoi fangirls so I figure for this day, I would write and post Yaoi fics in their honor and to show my love for them, since I am willing to go this far since they have done much for me.

Now, I am only going to warn Flamers, Yaoi-bashers and so on; Flame me, hate or do what ever you want, but know that I do not care. I did this because I chose to do this and this is something of the heart for them and me. So if anyone that flames me because of this, it will only show that flames are completely narrow minded fools that need to drink a bottle of cyanide.

So that is pretty much it, I am only going to write to more Yaoi fic and that will be that, since I am straight as a arrow and this is not my think.

Keara, I hope you enjoy this.

Later


End file.
